Soul of Love
by Aristoteles
Summary: Two people have a chance meeting. Can they find love where they never thought they could. Our will one of them be heart broken.


Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur.

A/N: This Chapter one of a five chapter fic enjoy. If enough people like the fic, I might make a sequal.

Let Love Live

The German Knight walked across the country-side. His armor making small noises as it rubbed against each other. He wore platinum armor, lined and brimed in gold. His chest plate was large and extended into a smaller plate that protected his abdomain. The gold design came in etiquettly designed swirls and curls. His belt buckle was designed with a golden lion roaring. From his belt were hanging various ragged sacks, full of coins and other trinkets. His long platinum boats reached his on his thighs nearly touching his belt. He wore tight brown pants and long sleeve shirt, and a green vest that reached up like a turtle neck.

His cape was red and hung over his shoulder covering most of his form. His face was tanned, showing a tone of long travels and long days. He had long dirty blonde hair, his bangs covering everything just above his eyebrows. His eyes were an ice blue, piercing making one feel as if though he could peer through their very soul. His most unique trait however was the scar that passed down from under his bangs crossing past his eye and reaching the bottom of his cheek.

The day was darkening, as he continued past the hilled feild and entered an eerie forest, full of newly growing trees. He continued along, until he found himself in a thick fog. Searching for a way to go he stood still to try to see if he could hear anything that would take him somewhere were he could rest until the fog lifted.

In the distance he faintly heard water dripping and concentrated more, following the noise were ever it might lead. The sound became louder, and soon became apparent that there was a waterfall near by. He moved slowly and as quietly as he could, hearing the voice of a maiden.

He quickly hid began a couple of tall bushes, he did'nt feel right doing what he was about to, but continued. Behind the small water fall stood a marvelous woman. She was bathing herself, and padded herself gently with a rolled towel. He was'nt able to see her clearly since the water distorted her image, but he was hypnotized by her beauty.

The woman wrapped the towel around her body, and began to step out of the small pool of fresh water. She stepped behind a bush that covered her body, but allowed clear vision of her neck and head. She had a very natural beauty, her skin was an ivory color, smooth and flawless. Her silvery hair reached down to her cheek. And her eyes...her eyes were the same ice blue as his, except full of warmth and compassion.

He tried to look away but was so...captivated by her face, by her beauty, he could not look away. Finally she stepped out from behind the bush fully dressed. She wore a red corset, brimmed at the breast line in gold. She had long red stockings roses laced in them as a design. Her long red gloves stretched past her elbows, brimmed in gold. She had two gold anckle bracelets, one on each leg. Her feet dawned, red crimson high heeled shoes. She wore a large neck piece, with a green emerald encrested upon it. She wore a thin golden chain that held a rectangular ring, that held her broad sword.(ivy's 3p)

The knight leaned up against the near by tree, just beside the bush he was in. His breathing became heavy as the mysterious women walked toward his direction.

"You!..You were spying on me. You peeping tom. Let me show you what I do to people like you" The women said standing right in front of the knight. He was speechless, he was caught by complete surprise. He began to step back trying hard to regain his composure.

"I..I...I was not!. I was merely walking this direction trying to find a way out of the fog until it lifted." he said, a thick German accent clear in his voice.

"I am not a fool" she drew her sword and pointed it at his direction.

"It'd be best you put down your blade, my lady" The knight drew a large sword that was hidden under hs cape, the hilt was hidden in his long golden locks. The blade was a foot wide, the hilt had very detailed designs, the blade itself was nearly as large as he was, and the tip was curved.

The woman let a small grin appear in her face as her sword seperated into many segments. "Still so sure of yourself?"

" Please reconsider, I would not want to harm a women so gorgeous such as yourself." he smiled.

"Keep your worthless comments to yourself." She stated, and began to twirl her whip.

The two charged at each other. The womens whip quickly turned back into a sword as they clashed. Their eyes staring at one another and for a moment they saw into each others soul. They quickly seperated jumping a few yards away from each other. The knight charged once more, the woman's blade turned back in to a whip and coiled itself around the knights blade as they came close to each other once again, her eye's that were once full of compassion were now intense. The woman gripping the hilt of her blade tightly. The knight swung his blade to the right, dragging the woman with it. Her blade uncoiled and she collided into a tree. She fell to her knees but quickly got up.

"Do we have to continue this little skirmish" the knight stated confidence clear upon his voice. The woman smiled slyly. Suddenly her blade came to life and quickly stabed at his chest. The blade was able to cut through the armor and nearly cut his flesh had it not been for the second layer of chainmail he wore under his shirt.

"Hmp..I should have expected that." the man stated, putting his hand on the cut in his armor.

"What is your name?" She stated putting her blade away.

"What? is our skirmish over...and right when it was getting interesting." the knight brought his hand to his chin.

"I feel that I can only truly trust people after facing them in battle" she lifted her hand to him. "My name is Isabella Valentine...you can call me Ivy".

"An interesting philosophy, but I agree with it to some extent." the knight took her hand, and to her surprise lifted it up to his lips, gently kiss her hand. "I'm Siegfried Schtauffen."

"Well mister Schtauffen, until this fogs lifts we are condemned to stay here." She began to look around, no signs of the fog lifting.

"Well if you don't mind I shall take my turn in the pool." Siegfried began to take off his gauntlets.

"Fine I'll gather the fire wood." Ivy walked off and began to pick up some sticks.

Siegfried took off his armor, and clothing. The metal plates making noise as they fell to the ground. His strong muscular body entered the pool and got under the waterfall soaking his golden locks. Ivy had gotten the fire going and had begun to cook a few eggs.

Ivy glanced at Siegfried's direction. His body was so perfectly curved, his shoulders were broad, and his face was gorgeous, the scar on his right eye made him seem fierce. And his eye's were mesmerizing, so cold and full of pain, he was truly a mystery, and Ivy liked to solve mysteries. Siegfried looked at her, and she quickly turned away continuing cooking her eggs.

Siegfried got out the pool and began to dry himself. "What smells so good." He stated, putting on his clothes.

"I'm cooking some eggs, don't expect a fancy meal" she stated as she put a wooden spoon to it. She got out two bowls from a small bagpack and two spoons, and began to serve the scrambled eggs into each plate.

Siegfried had gotten fully dressed, but was'nt wearing his chest plate or arm guards. He took out a small vile and two small cups from one of his ragsacks. He poured some of the drink into each cup.

"What is it ?" Ivy asked, she took a small spoon full of her meal and began to chew it quietly.

"It's not alchohol...It's a type of foreign tea. It tastes pretty good and keeps my hydrated." he took a sip from his cup and began to eat his meal.

"So..Siegfried, what brings you to these parts?" she asked taking a sip of the tea, to her delight it actually tasted good.

"I'm doing some traveling...some... soul searching if you will." he paused, and took another spoon full.

" I see... I'm planning to go to France and see a friend of mine." she stated taking another sip of the drink and continued with her simple meal.

"Would it be to forward of me to ask if I could accompany you?" Siegfreid looked at her and waited for her reply.

"Hmm...that was pretty abrupt, but I suppose two heads are better than one." she stated she reached for his plate noticing he was done. Siegfried smiled at the response, and quickly handed her the plate. She began to walk to the pool, taking a cloth with her to clean the bowls. Siegfried looked at her in awe. She was so beautiful so amazing. He finally got up and began to walk toward her.

He knelt down beside her. His hand covered hers touching it gently then moved and took the bowls and cloth gently away from her and began to clean up the bowls. She was caught off guard by him but watched him as he cleaned the bowls. After a few moments they returned to the fire, putting away their things.

Ivy reached into her backpack and took out a small golden bracelet with a charm of a heart on it. "Who gave you that?" Siegfried slightly pointed at the bracelet.

"My mother gave it to me...before she died." Ivy looked at her bracelet, her eyes became full of sadened memories.

Siegfried saw her full of sadness, and cursed himself for causing it. "I'm sorry" he was as sincere as he could sound.

"No it's alright...you know after she passed away, I felt like...I don't know she was just going to open the door to my bedroom and hold me in her arms." Ivy looked even more sad.

"I know what it's like...to lose a parent that is...my father was killed." Siegfried thougt about the painful memories and how he had been the man to kill his father.

"Some times you just feel hopeless without them...and try to seek companionship in someone else." they stood like that for a few moments. Siegfried picked up a log and placed it in the fire.

"Tell me my lady, would it be to forward to ask...that is...when this fog lifts would you like to join me for dinner ?" Siegfried swallowed hard, he had never been good with these types of things.

"Well I believe we just had dinner together, so why not have another" Ivy stated with a small smile on her lips.

"Good." afterward their was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Ivy yawned a little. "It's getting late. Lets rest for the night, the fog should be out by the morning. Ivy unpacked a couple of rags that were rolled up together. Their were three rags, one seemed dirty and grimy, she placed it on the floor, then threw a second one a brown colored rag, over it for more comfort and to protect from the dirty one. She layed herself on it her hip hit the softened ground and she was looking at Siegfried.

He had been watching here every move. And was waiting for her to invite him next to her but his trail of thought was broken by her shout. "Siegfried!" she yelled at him

He realized what he was doing and took a deep breath preparing to defend himself. But all that came out was "Your beautiful", he suddenly realized what he had said and began to blush a litte.

Ivy blushed some too. "Are you not going to sleep?" she noted he had no packing gear, as she put on the last rag over her, it was green.

"No...I think I'll stay on watch." He got up and began to walk near the pool.

"Fine then goodnight." Ivy began to think about this man...he was so childish, so innocent, and yet during battle he was like an unbeatable force. She began to think of how he looked like under the armor and began to smile a little. And she quickly fell asleep.

Siegfried sat down near the ridge of the pool, laying his back on the wall were the waterfall originated. One of his legs extended straight on top of the edge, the other hang on the wall of the pool nearly touching the water. He had a pebble at hand and rolled it in his palm. He began to think of his life, his time growing up with his father in which they would spend days practicing how to use a sword, going up and down mountains with his father. Then he thought about the day his father left...he had'nt even gotten the chance to say goodbye. Then he thought about the day that changed his life forever. He had been the leader of a band of thieves called Schwartzwind, they were planning to rob some weakened soldiers from the war, he cut off the commanding soldiers head, clear off his shoulders. To Siegfried's dismay he had killed his own father. Then the days that followed after were full of nothing but pain. Then for what seemed like an eternity of pain and sorrow he was released from an eternal prison...free to do what he wished. Then he thought about how...in just one day one moment that he spent with this woman...seemed to melt all the darkened things in his life.

He changed his gaze and looked at Ivy, she was shivering underneath her covers. He threw the pebble in to water and got up. He reached where she was and took off his long red cape. He passed it over her body, tucking her in a little. He paused and gazed at her, even in sleep she looked like an angel. He slowly brushed off some hair from her face. He took one last final gaze, and returned to his spot by the pool.

Unbeknownst to Siegfried, Ivy had been awake the whole time. A small smile crept onto her face as she further dreampt about the knight.

Ivy awoke, her eyes slowly regaining their vision. She slowly sat up, she saw that the fire had been put out. To her dissappointment Siegfried was no where in sight. She got up slowly picking up her rags and Siegfrieds cape. She brought it up to her face and smelled it, it's scent was magical, she thought it would've smelled like old iron or sweat, but it's scent was incredible. It smelled like roses. Suddenly she saw Siegfried returning from the woods near by.

"The fog has lifted for the most part, but I think it's safe to say we can continue" Siegfried stepped up to her, now wearing his full armor, and gently took his cape from her, their hands touching for a moment.

Ivy quickly packed her things. "Very well then lets go". She began to march off. Siegfried picked up his large sword and placed it on his back, and wrapped his cape over it, and followed.

They Siegfried walked up to her. "Let me carry that for you" he took placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing down the straps from the bag slowly down to her hands, they held each other in their hands for a moment, until he finally released her of the small backpack. He tossed it on his shoulder.

"Are'nt you just the gentlemen." she had a small smile on her face.

"I do the best I can." he looked forward, and saw a bright light. "We should be out of here soon".

A few hours passed, the walk had been uneventful, except when they occasionally stole looks at each other.

"Finally!" Ivy stretchd out her arms as they walked out of the forset and out into a feild, as the sun hit them.

"So were do we go now?" Siegfried looked around not seeing any trail.

"Just over that hill over there is the main road, we'll take it to the nearest city." Ivy continued walking.


End file.
